1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical service support apparatus for managing examination data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, medical service support systems for performing medical services more efficiently have been widely used. For example, an endoscope service support system for endoscopic departments has been put in practical use. In the system, medical information indicating “when”, “where”, “by who”, “to whom”, “what”, and “why” a medical service has been performed, can be accurately stored and managed, the medical information being acquired from the reception to the examination, diagnosis, and conference at an endoscopic department. Doctors and managers at a hospital can utilize the data recorded in the system for treatments, researches, and administrative improvement, etc.
[Patent Documents]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-4260
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-116034
Early detection is extremely important for the treatments of the overall diseases including cancer, arteriosclerosis, etc. Although it is needed to frequently perform examinations for early detection, the financial situations of developed countries including Japan have been tight, and there are strong pressure to cut the medical expenses. Accordingly, it is required to perform examinations at optimal intervals, not too short and not too long.